Futa Sakura Haruno Galore in Hidden Villages
by SquieruM
Summary: Sakura is a Futanari, and she gets what she wants. In one way or another, in any Storyline. SakuraxMulti Yuri. A bunch of OneShots or more. (I'll consider requests as well, just send a PM or in the reviews) - Ino, Moegi, Tsunade, .. All the tags are in each Chapter!
1. Vanilla Ino

_All Chapters of this 'story' are individual One Shots._ _It's all about the naughty stuff many shippers think about. Characters used will come back multiple times, this is Sakura based so she is in all of them._

 ** _In this Chapter:_**

 _Futanari: A female character that has all feminine attributes except that she has a penis. This can include her having a vagina, testicles, etc. so long as she has a penis. A futanari girl is not to be confused with a trap or cross-dresser as they are a female._

 _Yuri, BJ, Boobfuck, Vanilla_ _, Creampie_

 _Ship:_ _SakuraxIno_

* * *

 **Vanilla Ino**

"The shop seems to do really well." Sakura was visiting her best friend at work. Inos parents were often out of town so Ino had done the management for these last few years now. The shop wasn't the only thing that was flourishing though as Sakura noticed. She was sitting in a barchair besides the cashier counter, she had full view to the wares and behind the counter where Ino was currently counting the money she had made by selling her plants and flowers over the day.

"I know~ I'm so happy I'm doing a good job after my parents!" Ino giggled cheerfully.

Sakura continued staring at her old friend, taking in her curves. She had bigger boobs than Sakura but for that she made up with her ass as it was bigger and rounder than the florists. That doesn't mean the pinkette isn't turned on by her well shaped ass though. She has masturbated to every of Inos body parts over the years. Sakura had been in love with Ino for years now but their friendship means too much to her so she always hid her true intentions. "But is your attire for today appropriate?" looking over friends choice of clothes for the day again.

A purple crop top that loosely hung over her tits, ending right below her curve. To top it off her cleavage showed more than enough to let you know she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Ino pushed her hip out, emphasising how her short tight skirt barely covered anything up.

Seeing her dressed up like this has been affecting Sakura ever since she stepped foot into the shop an hour ago. Her bulge was hard to hide, her minds going all kinds of directions. It's hard to keep focused on her friend without getting aroused.

Ino giggled "Oh but Sakura~ every now and then you should show off what you have~" she said turning around and wiggling her round ass right in front of Sakura. _"Fuck.. it's so close!"_ her inner screamed wanting to touch it so badly.

Ino grinning bending down very far, opening her legs some more showing off her long legs some more, she grabbed that big card from a lower shelf and in one big swift move she stood straight up again. Slightly turning to look over her shoulder to her horny friend "Don't you think so too?" grinning she made her way towards the shops front door putting up the sign that the flower shop is now closed for the day. It was evening now so when she looked out the streets she could barely see anything even though the shops lights were rapidly dimmed down. No life was on the streets anymore. " _Perfect_ ~" she thought turning around and strutting back to the counter, making sure her hips moved more than they should. Making her steps more jumpy causing her breasts underneath that loose top bounce. When she reached the opposite side of the counter of where her dear friend was squirming in her seat, trying so hard to not show how big her erection was.

Ino grinned at her friend "We haven't been able to spend much time lately how about we make up for it tonight~?" clapping her hands together, squeezing her round tits slightly between her arms.

It took Sakura a second or two to register this seductive woman just talked to her. "Huh? Oh, sure." trying to get her composure back, trying to hide her hornyness she caughed and asked "What would you like to do?"

The blondes grin widens, slowly crawling onto the counter she purred "Oh no worries I have the perfect idea, _Sakura_."

Never in her life has the pinkette ever seen something so erotic right in front of her, and then having this person also purr her name like that! It sent shivers down her spine. She was in such a heat.

Ino crawled towards Sakura making sure she would always brush her tits to make them jump forward. The shirt slipped too, showing off far more cleavage than it did only a few minutes ago. Sakura gulped. When Ino reached the edge of the counter right in front of the fidgeting young woman she first looked into her eyes with such an intense power. Sakura hoped she didn't dream when she saw the lust all over her opponents eyes. Ino took her chance and moved her arm quickly. Her hand wrapping around that big girl cock that was hard against the owners stomach.

Sakura gasped. Not knowing what to do she stared with wide eyes at the attacker. "I-Ino.. I can explain.."

Ino started moving her slender fingers up and down the hard shaft. Sending a totally new sensation through Sakuras whole body. Her legs pressed together, gripping the counters edges she moans aloud. "No need to _Sakura_ ~ I have been aware of your beast for quite a while now." she purred, fastening her pace.

Sakura was for one in pure bliss that the girl she had been in love with for all these years was touching her like that and wasn't grossed out! On the other she was shocked. She was so sure she was super careful to hide her 'little' secret. How did she find out? And for how long has she known?

"Don't worry _Sakura_ ~" lowering her upper body she pressed her tits against the counter making them look even more round than they already were. Taking advantage of the mirror door right behind her she stuck up her round ass in the air. The fabric of the skirt sliding up revealing a purple thong. Sakura panted there was so much so suddenly in front of her, right in reach that she couldn't devide where to look! And then this seductive expression Ino gave her, her face that is so close to her cock that is still being pumped by her slender hand.

"I-Inoo~" It felt so amazing she was loss of words.

Inos grin widens, licking her soft lips she reached for the hem of Sakuras tight shirt. She yanked it up all the way revealing the black bra hiding away the perky breasts. Her eyes move down towards her stomach, the hard on being held back by pants poking out, pressed against the owners stomach. Ino licked her lips. This piece of meat just looked too delicious. Looking back up into pinkettes eyes "I know you want me Sakura. I have seen how you look at me, I wanted you to fuck me with this monster of yours for so long now." One of her hands moving back towards her barely covered pussy. Sakura looking at the mirror she saw Ino touching herself. Her pole throbbed with excitement wrapped in Inos fingers.

Inos others hands fingers rubbing between her pussy lips she moaned. Moving her hand away a bit Sakura could see the long string of wetness connecting her fingers to her pussy. "You don't need to hide anymore. I'm ready for your hard cock." with her wet hand she moved back to stroking the hard one, making Sakura hiss out on pleasure. "And so are you."

"A-are you sure? Are you sure you want this?" Sakura needed her last pile of doubts to vanish. She was still slightly scared of what Ino would think of her now.

"Absolutely." Ino once again, picking up her speed on strocking the girls member. With the other hand she opened the pants, they were in the way so she wanted them to be gone.

Sakura stood up abrubtly sliding out of the amazing handjob she was getting, she hastily pulled down her pants and threw them to the side. Her erection standing proudly looking direclty at the woman in front of them. All that is left down there is the panties hiding away the sack. Ino licking drool off her lips she got down off the counter to reach for this burdance. Grabbing the fabric between her fingers she yanked the panties all the way down to the floor in one movement. Sakuras big sack hanging freely enjoying the fresh air.

Ino was in a haze, it was like seeing all of this right in front of her finally made her mind go blanc and her instincts to take over. Both of her hands grabbing that hard pole to grip it around the whole width, losing no time she moved them up and down. A moan pressing out of Sakuras lips she thrusts her hips forward taking in even more of this wonderful touch. All this arousedness drove Ino crazy she took the tip into her mouth bobbing her head up and down taking in as much as she can of this monster of a girl cock.

Sakura was utterly blissed, she has never experienced something like this. Masturbating was nothing against this. Inos mouth was so soft her member started throbbing more and more. Moving her hips with the blondes rythm. The sound of sucking and licking and moans filled the flower shop. Sakura leaned her round ass against the counter to keep herself on her own feet. Inos mouth and hands kept working on her big shaft without any signs to stop but then Inos mouth pulled away with a slurp. The pinkette whimpering at the loss of sensation. Panting for air the knealing woman looked up giving Sakura the best view she ever had her seen in, something that she always only ever dreamed of. Oh how much better reality was to her now.

Ino lifted herself up to stand taller and grabbed her tits. Never breaking eye contact with her new lover she pushed her round tits against Sakura and gliding down again she guided the long shaft between her soft tits. She lowered herself until that hard shaft was poking out of her cleavage right besides where her crop top didn't cover her up anymore. Like hypnotised she started moving her breasts with her hands around the monster. Wanting more she sucked the tip that was poking out between them so teasingly. Sakuras head threw back her mind starting to shut down by all the stimulation she reveiced.

Increasing her speed she pushed her tits up and down while bobbing her head with each one taking more in her sweet velvety mouth. Sucking on this monster she didn't realise she went so far she already pushed herself so low her tits were pressed against the root of it and with over half of it in her throat. Gotten so cought up in the pleasure she hasn't noticing how much more it has been throbbing and twitching in her throat. Now her warm mouthhole was suddenly being filled up by a hot sticky liquid.

Sakura screamed the womans name, not caring if anyone could hear them. Her hips thrusting trying to get more out of this and pushing herself more into the wet hole. She came so much her own cum pushed her outside, her hot cum was dripping all over Ino. Who was only able to look up to the ceiling, mouth wide open cum was dripping still out falling down joyning the love juices that was all over her tits and hands. She licked the cum around her lips off trying to swallow as much as she can reach. Finally, being able to move again her hands wiped cum that got all over her pretty face to put it into her mouth. Savoring every last drop.

As Sakura was getting off her high she watched how Ino cleaned herseld up from the hot cum. She really didn't let any of it go to waste. She treated it like a gourmet dinner. She looked so incredibily hot covered with all her cum, both knew that meant Ino was officially all hers now. A sudden bolt of need rushed through Sakuras whole body.

Before Ino could finish to proberly clean herself up the pinkette grabbed her, pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the counter. They both faced the front door where all the customers would come in again the following day. They weren't done yet, that big girl cock was just as hard as before, standing proudly demanding for more. And hell the owner of it would make sure it would be satiesfied. Sakura pushed Ino down bending her over the counter.

Panting the cockgirl said "This is your last chance Ino."

Said girl moaned wiggling her ass towards the groin that held this long masterpiece, desperatly wishing to touch it. "I know what I want. Fuck the lights out of me Sakur-Ah!" she couldn't finish. The poles tip touched her entrance, teasing her by slowly brushing against it. Inos moans grew louder.

Sakura held her member in her hand, steadying it. She moved closer causing the tip to slowly penetrate her lovers soaking wet pussy. "Wait.. before I go any further, Ino, you should know you're my first time doing something like this with."

"I'm a virgin too Sakura" Ino looked behind her smiling at her love "I have been waiting for you."

"R-really?"

"Yes silly~ Why do you think I dressed up like this" she giggled.

Sakura blushed "I uh I did notice your clothes looked sluttier than you ever have but I- I didn't think you would actually feel the same.."

"I do. I have been trying to get you to advance me. And now that i finally did it; I want you to shove your big ass girl cock inside me and take me already." she moaned again moving her hips to brush her wet entrance further around this hot piece of meat.

Something about her meat pole being called that way by her love interest sent shivers of arousal through her blood. Fully aroused Sakura pushed herself into the wet core deeper. Penetrating this tight virgin hole, breaking her hymen Ino screamed filled with pain and pleasure.

"D-Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?" Sakura asked worriedly not wanting to hurt her lover.

"It hurts only a bit so don't you dare to stop."

Without another word she happily did as told and pushed her throbbing dick inside this girls wet hole that seems to be sucking her in. "Shit Ino! You're so tight I feel like I could cum all over you again!" thrusting her groin back and forth she started working on loosening up that tight virgin pussy bit by bit.

With each thrust the pain decreased until all Ino could feel was pure pleasure. Moaning louder and louder it stole more of Sakuras doubts. She no longer was worried and knew she could pound Inos soaking pussy all she wanted and for how long she wanted. Sakura, retreating until she was almost out of this wet hole she shoved herself back in full lenght again causing Inos head to throw back. This process kept repeating not stopping the slightest when Ino was not able to hold herself up anymore she let herself sink down onto the counter. Her tits pressed against the surface and clinging onto the edges for support her mouth wide open as all she could do was taking the pounding she received. She looked at her own reflection on the glass front door that was caused by the shops dim light. Looking slightly up she saw Sakuras movements she did by fucking her brainless. Sakura was so beautiful she was happy they finally found their way together. Having the person you love take your virginity was the best she has ever felt.

Her walls tightening up around the big girl cock told Sakura she was close to her release. "I'm really close too Ino. Let's come together! I want our cum to mix while I fuck you!"

Before any of them could react, they came. Inos cum coating this marvelous cock that was still fucking her insides. Sakura kept thrusting, riding her climax out she pushed their cum together back and fort, mixing it together. They came so much she was forced to pull out leaving with a soft *pop*.

Sakura, still holding onto the lower girls hips, watched as their joined love juice run down the cashiers counter. When the first drops reached the floor she looked up again, that round ass still looking at her she grabbed each buttock gave them a hard squeeze and slapping one of them. Earning a soft whimper from the blonde.

Panting they both came down from their high while listening to the cum dripping, hitting the wooden floor beneath them. If any of them would be looking at the counter they would see how damp the surface got by all the sweat they produced during their intense love making.

Minutes passed before they could move again. Ino tried turning around and tried sitting onto the counter. As Sakura noticed she helped her up, standing in front of her they stared into each others eyes progressing how intimitate their relationship just has become.

Sakura was first able to speak "I love you Ino."

"I love you too."

Both smiling as wide as they could by how exhausted they were. Sakura put her hands on the blondes hips once again and rubbed circles with her thumbs, finally leaning in she kissed Ino.

Ino obviously replied happily, they moaned slightly when they tasted each others cum on their lips.


	2. A very kind teacher

_**NOTE: "Sakura Haruno, role model by day" got removed due to not appropriate story summary. If you want it to be back send me a message or write it in the comments.** As I have received a threat for the first chapter and judging by the comments I assumed people didn't like it. But some people have followed and favorited the story so I was wondering if anyone really wanted it to be back. If you do please tell me, it's important for me to know (you can also suggest improvements of course). If people really do want it back and want to read more chapters I_ _would rewrite the first chapter before reuploading as well._

* * *

 ** _In this Chapter_**

 _Public, Teacher-Student, Cunnilingus, Handjob_ , _Yuri, Virgin_

 _Ship: SakuraxMoegi_

* * *

 **A very kind teacher**

Moegi has always had trouble in school. She was a really nice girl and did know what she wanted in her life, it was just, she couldn't study well. Half of her grades this year, especially in Miss Harunos classes, were horrible. Nothing seems to work out for her no matter how much she tries. And that's why she was asked by her pink haired teacher to come to see her after school. She already had such a long schoolday but having to stay even longer for who knows how long after most people had already left schoolgrounds.. it just pushed on her nerves. She just wanted to have this lecture she was expecting to get past her and sleep in her comfy bed to forget this world she was living in. Her grades were stressing her out so much. She was glad in a way that her teachers didn't seem to care enough to call for her parents, she disappointed them enough already. She prefered to deal with this stuff on her own.

Sighing, pushing away her nervousness, she knocked on Miss Harunos classeroomdoor. Waiting for an answer she heard a slightly muffled "Come on in." through the wooden door. Reluctantly she opened the door and entered the dim room. It was winter so it was already getting dark outside. Only half of the rooms lights were on so the room wasn't too bright on her eyes and it gave a comfortable atmosphere. Well, as comfortable as it could get having your teacher look straight at you with such a stern expression. Sakura motioned for the girl to take a seat in the chair in front of her desk. Gulping, she moved closer and reluctantly sat down. It's not her first time being in this situation so why did this feel so different? Maybe because of the lightening. None of the teachers have ever used a dimmed room like that when they were talking about her grades. It sent shivers down her spine. Combined with a teacher like Miss Haruno it was just scary, her teacher hates liars and Moegi has told her some lies in the past which got back to her soon after every single time.

"Well, Miss Kazamatsuri have you come up with anything else that you haven't tried yet?" Sakura asked keeping her voice serious as she rested her chin on a bridge made of her interwined fingers.

"No.. I have tried all kinds of possibilities I don't know what to do anymore." Moegi started squirming in her seat. Her hands started rubbing together, a habit of her when she is nervous. Which was not left unnoticed by the teacher, thinking over it all again, she sighed and stood up. Moegis head shot up watching the woman walk around the big wooden desk. She stopped when she stood tall in front of the shorter girl, holding her blazer closed in front of her. If Moegi had paid more attention to it she would have maybe noticed that Sakura was doing this trying to hide something behind it.

"I ask you now please to be completely honest with me Moegi. Understood?"

"Yes." Moegi looked down again ashamed of her lies.

"Please look at me when I am talking to you." The pinkette waited until her student looked up at her again before she continued "I know you're trying hard to pass my classes, I can see that. But are you willing to do anything?"

"Yes Miss. I really want to pass all of my classes. I would hate to have to repeat another year." Moegi meant it really and she was glad her teacher understood her well enough to see her honesty. It gave her hope.

Sakura smiled "That's good to hear Miss Kazamatsuri, because I have an offer that could raise your grades, if you accept of it of course."

"Really?!" Moegi was so shocked she stood up from the chair she couldn't think of anything but to hear her teacher figured something out thrilled and excited her so much she knocked the chair over behind her.

"Yes really." Smiling the young adult grabbed Moegi by her shoulders, confusing the student. Sakura switched their positions, now it was Moegi who was leaned with her small butt against the desk. "Are you willing to do something illegal though is the question."

Moegis eyes widen "I'm not going to deal with drugs, Miss!"

Sakura chuckled "No no, nothing with drugs." Moegi didn't notice how her teachers hands started moving down her arms slowly, now grabbing the small waist of hers.

"Huh? What is it then?" Just as she finished her question she had finally noticed that her teachers hands have been moving on her body and have reached her hips. Looking at her teacher with a puzzled look she asked "What are you doing?"

Again, Sakura chuckled sweetly, one of her hands moved to the middle of Moegis front, right above the youngs sweetspot. "My proposition at you is to engage in exchange of sexual pleasures with your teacher, Miss Haruno Sakura." for emphasis she stroked her fingers right above the young girls pussy. Her other hands grip that was still placed at the hip, tightened.

"W-what?" Moegi thought she heard wrong, not believing what her teacher was asking from her.

"I, Sakura Haruno, offer you, Moegi Kazamatsuri, that we will now in this class room take action and pleasure each other in a sexual matter." As she heard nothing from her student for a while she assumed this pure girl was too shocked to realise what opportunity she had right in front of her. Moving her hand lower she started rubbing a finger against the fabric of the schools uniforms skirt that was covering the young pussy.

Breaking out a moan of her mouth Moegis head threw back, grabbing the edge of the teachers desk. "Miss Kazamatsuri, my intention is not to rape you. I will not penetrate you until you give me your permission."

"Pe-Penetrate? But aren't boys the only ones who can do that?" Moegi was so inexperienced that only a finger was making her mind go emptier rapidly.

"Not exactly." Sakura chuckled and moved her blazer to the side, reveiling a bulge sticking out from her kneelong skirt and blouse. Moegis eyes widen to its biggest, she was shocked, and a bit scared.

"But don't worry little Miss Kazamatsuri," Sakura pushed Moegi onto her desk making her lay on it with her back. "As I said, I do not intend to hurt you." And with that the teacher sunk her head lower with butterfly light like kisses she moved slowly downwards the petite body. Starting at the flat stomach she slowly went south. She knealed on the floor to reach better for further coming places. Holding Moegis hips down she easliy reached her lower region. Not wanting to take her hands off the small hips she used her teeth to lift the midtigh long skirt to reveil a pair of light pink and white striped panties. "Very cute." she mumbled pressing her lips against the covered lips, kissing them. "Ah!" Moegi moaned out again. This feeling was so new to her.

Taking the noise as a good sign Sakura started licking between the lips againts the underwears fabric. Moegi was squirming again, but this time with how good it felt. She knew it was wrong, illegal, to have this sort of relationship with your teacher but did it just have to feel so damn good!

Taking one hand from the hip she used it to pull the wet panties off keeping them on her tighs. With the same one hand she used them to pull the slender young legs up. Now the wet pussy in the fresh air Moegi sucked in a breath. Sakura wasted no time and grabbed the tighs pushing them open as far as the kept on panties allowed her to and attacked the vulnerable sweet spot. Licking from bottom to top very slowly she indulged in the sweet smell and wetness. Moegi was going crazy she has never even had her first kiss but was already letting her teacher lick her at such dirty places! No matter how dirty she thought it was she was enjoying every bit of it, her teachers tongue was just too good not to get turned on by.

Attacking the small perky clit next Sakura sucked on it, flicking her tongue against it while rubbing the girls entrance with two fingers she could tell the girl was getting close to her release.

"M-Miss Haruno- I feel something weird inside my stom-ah- stomche."

"Don't worry about it Miss Kazamatsuri. Just let it out and don't try to hold back how good it feels."

Listening to what her teacher told her she let loose and right as she did just that she felt a new wave of sensation hit her and something coming out of her soaking hole. She managed to sit up shocked to see a thick light liquid coming out of her pussy that was dripping on her teachers desk. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Miss Haruno!" the girl tried to apologise, thinking she did something bad.

It was so cute it made Sakura giggle. "Oh Miss Kazamatsuri~ I told you it's fine and to let it out. You don't need to worry about everything so much." saying this she licked all of Moegis juices off, cleaning this unexperienced pussy clean. When she was done the teacher stood up grabbing the girl by her tiny waist she pulled her off her desk to turn her around. "M-Miss?" Moegi was concerned about what was going to happen now. She felt a bit dizzy from having just had her very first orgasm in her life.

Sakura wordlessy pressed her student against the table and reached with both her hands to open the uniforms white blouse. Moegi blushing as hell by now let it happen. Pushing the bra above the young breasts she started fondling Moegis perky small tits. Brushing her fingers against the nipples she made her student release a loud moun, quickly shutting her mouth she worried if anyone outside had heard. Holding her mouth shut with one hand she muffled every moan and yelp that threatended to exit at how Sakura was touching her breasts. They both found out today that she has very sensitive nipples.

Retreating one of her hands, the pinkette opened her own skirt to pull out her big erection. It was so tight in there it started to kill her. "Don't worry." Barely registering her teacher had said something to her she felt something round and hard slowly pushing itself between her upper thighs. As it brushed against her wet lower lips she moaned, her knees started to tremble.

Looking down she saw a very hard and big dick standing proudly between her legs, touching her lower lips. She was panting, trying to register what to do. _"This is what Miss Haruno sees when she looks down? It's so big.. how does she hide it so well."_ Her heartrate picked up when she was getting curious to how it would feel when she touched it. So not thinking straight her hand slowly moved towards it, with her finger she lightly touched the tip. Sakura was caught by surprise, looking over the youngers shoulder she watched how her student reacted to her big girl dick. But not without keeping up the stimulation she gave the shorter girl on her small breasts.

The way Moegi touched her tip ever so lightly teased her girl dick so nicely. She didn't expect a virgin like her to be so brave after only such a short time. She had planned to maybe get the girl to at least try to touch her dick so the turn of events pleased her very much. Deciding to provoke her student Sakura started thrusting her pelvis back and forth slowly. The motion from rubbing against the girls nice wet pussylips and tighs wrapped around her dick _and_ a finger teasing her dicks tip now that was a combination she has never had before with anyone.

"How does it feel to you to touch my dick, Miss Kazamatsuri?" she whispered into the other ear as her thrusts become faster than before.

Moegi panted getting sloppier with her hands she wrapped both of her hands around it. Without thinking she let her lust take control over her body and started moving her hands up and down the hard shaft as far as she could. "I-It feels soo go~od Miss Ha-Haruno! Plea-se don't stop!"

Happily complying to her students wish she started thrusting much harder and rubbed her hard girl dick harder against her lips.

Moegi never expected to enjoy something like this so much. All her teacher did was stimulate her breasts and rub her long shaft against her pussy and she was soaking wet. It was leaking so much she made Miss Harunos dick all wet as well, her juice covering it. Due to how new she was to all of this she felt this weird feeling inside of her again, this time she knows not to hold it back and let it out. Moaning she came all over her teachers, for her forbidden, dick. Although her whole body tensed up her hands never stopped stimultating the long pole of meat. Moving her hands up and down and teasing the tips she enjoyed all that more than she ever expected to. Miss Haruno was utterly amazing to her. Only now she realized how amazing her situation was, not only did Miss Haruno come with an offer to her to fix her grades but also have the best first orgasms she could have ever wished for. She was not worried about what her teacher might do to her at all anymore.

Sakura sensed that she wore out her student to exhaustion. She slowed herself down and eventually pulled her dick away and lifted Moegi up, setting her down onto her desk. She gave the girl, who was heavily panting and even trembling a bit, some time to calm down from the exercise she was put through.

Worried Sakura asked her "Are you alright? Was it too much for you?" she really hoped she didn't go too far. "Knowing it was probably your first time doing anything of this sort of thing, I hope I wasnt too brisk to you."

Moegis mind is in a big haze she barely managed to nod.

Sakura decided it would be best to wait a few minutes so the young girl could regain her composure. While waiting she picked up the girls light pink and white striped panties and put them back on the girl. She also put her with Moegis juices still covered dick back into its restraining cage.

After a while Moegi was able to talk in short sentences again. "Thank you."

She was so quiet Sakura had to move closer to hear better "What do you mean?"

Moegi smiled softly "For giving me this oppurtunity and making my body feel this amazing."

The pinkette sighed relieved "I was so worried it was too much for you all at once. I'm glad we found a way to settle your grades for you that we both consent of. Anyway, it's gotten too dark for a young girl like you to walk home alone. I will give you a ride."

* * *

A few blocks before Moegis home Sakura stopped her car and turned to look at her student with a serious but somewhat calm expression. "One last thing Miss Kazamatsuri, no matter how bad your grades may be.." she moved one of her hands from the steering wheel to hold her fingers lightly against the youngers covered pussylips. It was still wet from all the things it has experienced just a short time ago. "Don't think you have to give away something special for it. There's other ways, much better ways to do it."

Moegi leaned against the cars seat smiling she said "Thank you so much. I'm so lucky to have you as my teacher Miss Haruno."

Sakura replied with a smile of her own. "No problem, Miss Kazamatsuri."

When Moegi was back in her oh so comfy bed, drifting of to sleep she was hit with the realisation that she herself has come twice today but her teacher has not even once. Well, Moegi had noticed that her teachers dick leaked a lot of some sort of fluid when it was thrusting between her tighs but Sakura had never warned her about reaching an orgasm of her own. Sakura was so gentle and careful she was sure she would warn her about such a thing. She didnt know what that meant, but knowing she barely understood anything of that sorta stuff she decidesd to ask Miss Haruno the next time they were alone about what exactly that was. After all, her teacher knew a lot more about all sorts of things than she did.


	3. Tsunades Pleasure Time

_**Authors Note:** As I have a rather irregular schedule I don't get to write all that much. I'm sorry to the people who really like this Sakura FF (or even other stories of mine) for the long wait. I also sometimes write on multiple different ones at the same time which slows updates down even __more. I write on whatever I feel like, this way I get stuff done better. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait._

* * *

 _By suggestion._

 _Includes: Gloryhole, BJ, Creampie, Shadow Clones, Anal, Double Penetration, Floor, Deepthroating_

 _Ship: SakuraxTsunade_

* * *

 **Tsunades Pleasure Time**

After a long and tiring week at the hospital Tsunade decided she deserved a long night filled with rewards. She loved her work to death and wouldn't trade it for anything in this world but recently the hospital just had been sucking the live out of her. Tsunade had been working hard and tonight was finally going to be all about pleasure. She is finally gonna take her well deserved pleasure time.

She quickly made her way to the big red building that was so invitingly looking back at her. As she reached the cashiers counter that was placed near the entrance, she greeted the young lady who was standing behind it "Hello, long time no see huh?"

"Oh Lady Tsunade! It's so good to see you again." the friendly woman smiled back at her. "What would you like to have this evening? The usual?"

"Ah, no actually. After so much repetive work I really need something new in this throat for a change. Any recommondations?"

The young lady checked her computer looking for empty slots. "Hmmm- Oh you're a very lucky woman tonight, Lady Tsunade!" She said happily. "Room 82 is free for 2 hours very soon!"

"Wow really? How come?" Tsunade was slightly shocked, Room 82 was usually booked a few weeks in advance. No one knows who was in there but it didn't stop for it to grow immensly in popularity since they have started working here. That the person wasn't at the building all too often only added to the exclusivity.

"Yes! It was booked on someones name but they cancelled it due to personal matters today. Would you like me to put your name in the empty slot for Room 82 tonight?"

And with that the head doctor of Konohas hospital sat in the lounge, just sitting and waiting for her waiting time to be over. She was really excited she had been hearing so much praise about the person behind Room 82. And on another note, what also excited her, it's said this person was also well hung. _"Perfect."_ Tsunade thought, she really needed somthing big and juicy to help her relax after all the stress that was on her shoulders. Finally something good happened. She couldn't wait!

After a while of giddily sitting in the red seat her legs were crossing once to one side then the other, her love zone was getting readier than it has ever been for a room. Just the thought of the expectations Room 82 had set made her drive wild with lust. When she got signalled she can go up she was basically running up there, happy like a child to get a lollipop. Well, wasn't so far off now was it. She hoped she could unwrap it herself but she knew how this place works. They're most times ready for you before you even enter the room. Only some few guests get the honor of unwrapping.

Standing in front of the door that had a big gold 82 on it she got slightly nervous. Breathing in and out one last time she knocked and entered. A gold room wasn't all that different in looks and set up as a red or black one as it's all based on the person behind that big wall that has three holes cut into it. She walked closer to the wall and knealed down to get ready for her big night. The room was made comfortable for both sides, she just didn't know how it looks behind the wall but on the clients side the floor is usually covered with soft carpets and cushions to protect your knees and wrists from rug burns. It kept people comfortable which made them enjoy their time much more which again leads to a higher chance of them coming back again.

She heard a door being opened and someone entering the room behind that wall, the other part was dimmly lit so that it was keeping her from seeing anything through the holes. With anticipation she stared through the biggest of the three holes, the middle one, to welcome her reward.

When it finally was pushed through the hole her eyes widen. _"Wow.."_ With lustfull eyes she raised her hand gripping the base of this monster dick. This thing was almost twice as big as the biggest she ever had had in this house. "I don't think I will be able to fit all this into my throat." she mumbled quietly as she started moving her hand up and down this big shaft. _"That must be like, about 13 inch?"_ she thought hazily as she opened her wet mouth to let her tongue hang out. Slowly covering the big head with her plump lips she moaned, savoring the feeling. She heard a small hissing groan from behind that wall, she was glad she was able to pleasure them with her mouth so soon.

Her tongue gently moved to cover all of the lower half of the big tip, she slowly moved her lips against the other part. Her tongue gliding against this dicks frenulum, causing the whole shaft to shiver in excitement. Her ears were met with another low groan. When her jaw got a bit used to the thickness she opened her mouth some more and took more of the lenght into her wet hole. She loved the feeling of the thick veins pressing against her plump lips and wet tongue as she slowly bobbed her head back and forth on the tip area of this long shaft. She got her head used to the bobbing still. Her second hand joined the other to stroke the lower half of the meatpole that her mouth coudn't reach yet.

A sudden urge welled up in her stomach, her hand reacting to her longing she moved to fondle the sack that belonged to this huge dick. Unfortunatelly her hand hit the wall, when she opened her eyes to look for an opening she only now noticed that the walls hole only barely fit the thick dick through. The only oher oppurtunity to reach the other side would be the two other holes, one on each side of the occupied one. Those were only to use for the employees though, guests aren't allowed to use any of the holes. With a low frustrated groan she wrapped the root in both of her hands once again, now with a soaking wet pussy she rubbs her tighs together, rising her big round ass in the air. While her frustration grew, her pants got wetter and her head moved lower down the shaft. Bobbing her head up and down the thick throbbing cock penetrated more and more of her throat. She could feel her eyes slowly loosing focus and let her lust take over her body.

Starting to wonder what this big thing could do to her lower womanhood she started squirming on her knees. Her slurping and sucking growing in sloppyness, her sounds echoing off the walls around them. Pushing herself even further down she now throated most of the veiny hard cock.

Her hands started trembling, eyes rolling back as it hit even further against her tight throat. The panting from the other side got louder and louder, Tsunade sure had some experience but this was the best piece of meat she ever had in her mouth even if she was struggling to put it all in. Her moans got stuck inside her, blocked by the saliva coated dick.

 _"Only a little left.."_ she thought as she tried sucking in the last inches, _"Oh no.."_ her frustration rising again as she couldn't move her mouth any more forward. Her hands wrapped around the base trying to make up for the lack of her mouth. She tried some more to get her lips to open wider and take it all in but her body couldn't more an inch closer. Her hope dissapearing as she noticed how much more the huge dick throbbed against her inner walls.

Before she could react a big load of hot liquid shot straight down her throat. The amount was too big she barely could swallow it all. Forced by the pressure of the ejaculation her mouth let the cumming dick cover her face with it. Her tongue sticking out to catch more of it. As the full load was shot all over her face and stuck in her hair, Her head thrown back into the crook of its neck cum was still dripping out of her mouth down onto her wide cleavage. The drops meeting as a little puddle in the crease her voluptuous breats formed.

Just sitting there for a good few minutes her mind started to piece together again, regaining her composure she swallowed what was left on her tongue and moved forward again.

This hot cum was delicious. She needed more.

She licked the tip once again, cleaning it to its best. Flicking her tongue into every edge and curve she sucked out every drop of cum she could find.

Low moans from the other side picked up Tsunades speed. Moving her mouth to the walls hole she pressed her lips against the base and started sucking. Slowly moving up again towards the tip she licked and sucked this big thing clean. Tsunade was amazed how rockhard it still was even after how much it has cum all over her.

Now she just needed her pussy to have satisfaction, as it has been screaming for attention and pleasure for quite a while now.

Slowly she cought her breath again enough to form a proper sentence. "May I- May I see the pretty face that belongs to this marvelous big boy?" she panted out.

It was quiet for a moment. It's not usual gloryhole guests dare to ask for further. Tsunade though was starting to doubt her voice was loud enough so she tried regaining her breath more so she could try louder.

But then she saw how the person pulled their hard on back through the hole. It really did barely go through well. Moving her head along she followed the sound of quiet steps of that person towards a door on the far right of her. For a moment there was no sound again but then the door unlocked and it slowly opened.

A petite young woman passed the door frame steading herself against the doorframe with an arm. Lazily she pushed her pelvis back out showing off her proud erection, not negletting her working status. Her head is framed by bright pink hair that barely reached her shoulders. Strong green eyes shining with lust and curiosity to meet lustful hazel eyes.

 _"A Futanari."_ she thought, her mind was still piecing together. She could barely any further but she knows futanaris were always the best lovers she has had in her past. Finding out this huge cocks owner is one excited her so much more now. Her tighs rub against each other again, only slightly stimulating the soaking entrances lips. She couldn't stop goggling the young woman. She was too intoxicating like that.

The pinkette noticed how she was being looked at by this buxom woman who still was knealing in front of that wall. She had to admit it was pretty hot seeing the person who had sucked her dry. With a devilish hot smirk she scoffed and moved a few steps closer. Not without making sure she swayed her hips enough to put enough emphasis onto her big erection waiting for more stimulation. When she came to a halt she kept a good distance that made it perfect to tease the now submissive woman some while talking. "Aren't you the head medic of Konohas main hospital? Tsunade Senju?"

Barely registering the question she just nodded as she got hypnotised by this clean meatpole standing so close to her face. But this time without any restrictions. _"So close.."_ She wanted it to become dirty again.

"A busy woman like you at a place like this? You really take care of a persons body in various ways huh." she chuckled, putting her hand on her hip. "Anthing else you want? I mean, other than seeing my face." she smirked grabbing her own girl dick. She saw how Tsunades face sent small signals that it was supposed to be touched by her instead of the owner. The only real response she got was a low whimper of the older woman. _"Damn, who thought you could read her like an open book."_ her smirk widened. "Well, we still got plenty of time left. You wanna make things more wild?" Already knowing the answer she turned the buxom blonde around, pushing her chest to lay on the fluffy large pillows. The pinkette slowly let her slender fingers trace the olders curves. When she reached the hem of the white top she slid her fingers underneath to grab the dark pants. Ripping them down in a fierce yank the older had her pussy covered by only a pair of wettened pink panties. "Oh what do we have here~" she cooed. Smirking at the lewd region in front of her, she pressed her middle finger right against the fabric between the lips. Tsunades mouth gaping slightly her neck turned so she the pinkette could see how her eyes begged for more. It made the dickgirl giggle "Now now, sucking my big cock here made all all of this here?" she teasingly asked while rubbing her finger against the big lips. Breaking a moan out of the woman by slightly pushing her fingertip inside. The fabric rubbing against her inner flesh.

Tsunades knees got weak. They bent to the side slightly giving this wonderful young woman a better view of her private zone.

With her erection throbbing ever so lovily she moved up to meet the womans eyes directly. Face to face she knealed in front this big ass holding herself up by holding those wide hips. The large breasts size caused them to push up against the soft cushions beneath as she was being held down. Grabbing her hard dick the girl behind guided it to the awaiting lips. With a finger she pushed the fabric to the side. Now that the burden was gone she pushed her big tip into the others soaking wet big lips.

Both exhaled a big moan, both already drowning in each others warm body.

With first slow movements the pinkette rocked her hips back and forth, endulging into the bliss she felt. This tight hole wrapping around her erection made her moan out loud. The head medic in front of her was moaning as well, wiggling her butt to provoke harder treatments. The dickggirl understood the cue and in one big swift thrust she was inside with her long shaft all the way. Her tip touching the others womb. This caused a tingling feeling to spread through Tsunades stomach.

Pounding that sweet pussy for a while she noticed how the blonde started wimpering. Tsunade already loved this young cock to death, but her greed started kicking in. She wanted more.

Chuckling deeply the petite woman pulled out, so slowly it drove Tsunade crazy with loss and lust. As the shaft was pulled out it emitted a small pop, it had filled that hole to the fullest.

With all the sensation gone she looked back, about to ask why she would pull out in the middle of fucking her brains out. But before she could say anything the other had already sat down with her back to the wall. Right below the middle hole. With her hands on the wide hips she pulled them back to her so the busty woman was now sitting on her lap, her back facing the pinkette and ass pressed against her hard cock. Tsunade wanted to rub her big ass against it but a commanding voice stopped her. "Turn around."

Tsunade did as told and turned around, but not without raising said ass to give the best possible view.

The young girl held her erection still "Get on."

Without any hesitation she obeyed. Something about the short but strict commands she was getting and how those green eyes looked straight through her own turned her on even more. Raising her hips Tsunade, after a too long wait, was finally able to feel this hard cocks tip penetrating her tight walls once again. Moaning out she couldn't believe how it felt just as great as the first time. As she lowered her hips she wrapped her arms around the others neck for support as she moaned at the pleasure. As soon as she was halfway on, "Stop." she listened to it immediately, her hips froze on the spot. With a questioning look she had her face only few inches from the others commanding lustfull face.

Behind the blondes back she used a bunch of handsigns. With a poof there were suddenly two perfect replicas, one each on one side of Tsunade.

"You-You're a kunoichi too?" she asked shocked, looking up her face was greeted by two more hard dicks standing tall.

She never got a reply to that. The real version gripped her wide hips tighlty in her hands and pushed them so her round ass would stick up. When she was in a good position she moved her hands from her hips to grab each of her buttom cheeks, after a firm squeeze she pushed them apart. Stretching her behinds hole.

While one clone walked over to the door the other moved closer to the medic nin.

Like in a trance the blonde followed the closer one with her eyes intently until she disappeared behind her. The first clone positioned herself behind her widely spread ass. She licked her finger to lube it up. Then she circled around the sensitive backhole, relaxing it in the process.

Tsunade gasped, unsure of how to feel. She has never been touched at her very dirtiest place. Of course she kept it clean but having your asshole touch like that for the first time made her gulp. The clone kept relaxing it until it was loosening up enouch to glide her finger inside. The blonde threw her head back. A moan finally escaping her soft lips.

In the meantime the second clone went through the door and behind the holes.

As Tsunades head dropped lower again in front of the middle hole she could see how the second clone slowly guided her hard dick thrugh it. As it was being pushed through she could tell that it really was just as big and thick as the original. As she realised what's about to happen she started to become really impatient.

As soon as the hole in front of her emitted the tip her mouth had it all wrapped with her lips and was licking her tongue around the small hole on top.

The clone gasped at the sudden wetness of her mouth. Pushing more of it through the hole she could feel how soft the older womans mouthhole is on the inside.

With lust once again taking over her control she started to shake her ass, tempting the original girl and the first clone to take her dirty holes.

The clone that was at her behind was suprised at the invitation but didn't stop at all. She fingered the tight asshole faster and eventually added another finger, preparing it for what's to come soon.

In the meantime the original dickgirl enjoyed the show she was getting by simply watching the blondes reactions. Slapping her ass cheeks every now and then she kept her hips still, even though it was tempting as hell to pound her soaking pussy when she was giving herself away to these three like that. But no, she had to wait some more until it was her time.

Tsunades arms that were still clinging around the originals neck and shoulders tried to hold her up.

The first clone decided the woman in front of her was ready and pulled her fingers out. With the spit that was still on her fingers she rubbed her erection in to lube it a bit more before she put her own tip to the wet and relaxed back entrance. Slowly pushing forward the loosened up hole wrapped around her tip tightly. Both of them moaned but the blondes were muffled by the cock she had in her mouth, it was already halfway inside there again.

Her ass was being stretched apart as it went in deeper than the fingers ever were able to. It started to hurt a bit.

As they noticed it wasn't gasps filled with only pleasure at the penetration the hidden clone put her hands through the holes on the sides of the big main one. Both her hands grabbed the medics head and pulled them closer towards the wall. Tsunades throat was getting filled with the big shaft. The pain she had felt a bit before was now forgotten as she was only able to focus on what's happening to her mouth and throat.

The girl sitting on the floor beneath her has also decided now that she had to do some catching up. She rocked her hips back and forth, with her hands still on that ass she pulled the blonde down again so she could go deeper as well. The clone on behind got it and moved along. Knowing it's safe play they both simultaneously pounded their hole slowly. The clone one did it a bit softer to give the ass more time to get used to the penetration.

Tsunade noticed what they were doing and could feel her heart swell up with a warm sensation at how this woman had her in such a vulnerable position like that but was giving her everything she needed to only receive pleasures. She knew all of her body was ready now so again to signal them, she wiggled her ass along to their rythm.

With surprise, they turned up a notch. The thrusts into her lower holes pushed her forward, it caused her lips to take in even more of the hidden clones long dick. It was now as deep as she had gotten it in before.

Tsunade could feel how her stomachs starting to feel weird, she is gonna cum soon.

Right on clue the clone behind the wall tightened her grip in the messed up blonde strands and pulled her closer once again. She was rocking her hips back and forth with more edge than the others. It makes it possible for her to reach deeper into that tight throat.

Tsunade could tell the clone wanted to get in all the way and make her deepthroat reach to the maximum. With harsh and slow thrusts the clones meat was getting closer. The moment it was inside full lenght for the first time she stopped moving, taking in as much of that feeling as she could.

All three of the dickgirls started to pant, their shafts twitching inside every hole of hers. Her own eyes started to roll back, with arched back she was pressed pressed against the original.

Her pussy and asshole tighten, as she rides the originals dick a muffled scream tried to escape. She was cumming around that big meat, covering it with her juices as she keeps going stretching her walls.

The pinkette below her groaned, the way her erection got lubricated. She could feel her own closing to come.

As Tsunades mind started to clear up again, she could pull out her strength again. With one swift movement she pulled her head back, her lips releasing the clones dick with a wet pop. At the same time she threw her own hips as far to the front as possibly as she could without any of the dicks falling out of her holes and abrubtly she thrusts her hips back. Her ass was now filled again.

Concentrating her chakra to her hands she grabbed each clones hand and sent a wave through which caused them to dissapear in a poof.

The original laying under her had no time to be confused. The disappearing of both of her clones at the same time transfered their level of pleasure to her. Her whole body tensed up, her clones pleasure waves going through her body straight to her crotch. She came inside the blondes wet walls almost instantly.

Both of them weren't able to move. All they could do was take in the situation they were in. The pinkettes sperm was filling the tightened hole up. Tsunades head was thrown back as the amount of cum that was pushing her to pull out. The older though barely moved, so the younger had to take control again and lifted the others hips. Hot cum was pouring out and down her long twitching dick.

Sensing that her client was still caught up in her bliss she carefully guided her to lay on the ground, right beside her. She took a moment to look at the exhausted woman. Just now she noticed how fit she really looked. The realisation that she could fuck a woman like that senseless made her pride grow. Smiling she started cleaning up her now pleased dick. She left the puddle of cum that had formed on the floor though.

With one last look at the blonde she left to go back to her changing room, fullfilling her last duties for work before she could go home.


End file.
